


so come on love, draw your swords

by JustAnotherSailorScout



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon Fix-It, Rise of Skywalker Spoilers, The happily ever after they deserved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21841042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherSailorScout/pseuds/JustAnotherSailorScout
Summary: This was NOT the final word in the story of Skywalker.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 17
Kudos: 93





	so come on love, draw your swords

**Author's Note:**

> Post Canon Fix-it Ficlet I wrote I work today. I hope this makes SOMEONE feel better.

Alone. Again. 

On a desert planet. Again. 

She looked out and saw the binary sunsets, the chirpy little droid at her side muttering something that she didn’t process and honestly didn’t care. 

Leia had told her months ago, “no one is ever really gone” but honestly, it felt like it. If this was winning, she didn’t want it. 

Swallowing back another sob, she entered the reconstructed home. It had burned down in a fire, according to Luke. Leaving him no choice but to enter the war. 

Nightfall proved worse. She tossed and turned, finding no comfort. The Resistance had won. The First Order was gone. Everything should be fine. 

And yet. 

She woke up at dawn, prepared to spruce up the moisture farm. The taste of fleeting happiness still on her lips, bitter and stinging. 

And so she went back to the only thing she ever knew really. Toil and heat and sand. A never ending cycle that she had been desperate to break but proved useless. 

It was sometime during the third day cycle on the planet that she fell to her knees and let her tears fall in the dirt. Her fingers gripped the sand and she sobbed, the ground beneath her turning to mud. She could almost feel her life force leaving her, her will to live vanishing. Maybe it would just be better to lie down here and just...let things be. 

She fell asleep like that, in the sand, with no one around her, hungry and lonely. 

It was sometime in the middle of the night, when she was woken up by a gentle voice. 

“You know, this doesn’t have to be the end of the story.” 

Springing to her feet, Rey whipped around to find a blue figure with shaggy hair and black Jedi robes looking at her. There was a familiarity there that she couldn’t quite place. 

She eyed him warily. “Who are you?”

“I’m the one that started the entire mess. Well, the one they used for it anyway. But let’s work of getting him back for now, okay?”   
“I..I don’t think that’s possible.” 

He smirked at her. “You’d be surprised.” The man knelt in the sand where she’d been crying. “Seriously, why go back here? You have the whole galaxy.” 

“I’m not sure really, it just seemed fitting.” 

“After this is over I’ll be sending you over to a different planet.” 

“After what is ov--” she cut herself off when he placed his hands in the mix of tears and dirt, and she felt the Force crackle around them. She quickly followed, hoping against hope for some good, some kind of peace. 

She was doubtful. 

“Be mindful of your thoughts, focus young Jedi,” he scolded. 

And so she dug back into the light, however painful. The one that was full of love and hope and Ben. 

And she poured so much of herself into that spot of sand, so much of him that still lived in her, and so desperate was she to hold onto something that she overexerted herself. Collapsing once again in the sand. 

\---------

A hand on her face. 

A familiar feeling of being pulled into his lap, with his arms around her. 

A gentle voice whispering sweet nothings in her hair. 

Her eyes cracked open to see the sunrise. The normally quiet morning hours interrupted by being held and someone else’s breathing. 

Pulling back, she looked her bondmate in the eyes. This was...this was hallucination. It had to be. 

Her hands tentatively reached out to touch his face. “Ben? You’re not--but I saw you...” 

He swallowed. “I know. I know you did. I’m so sorry. But I came back for you sweetheart.” His forehead touched hers, and tears ran down her face. 

They sat there like that, for minutes or hours she was unsure. He held onto her, this time there was no letting go. 

And she was not going to have to say goodbye again.

**Author's Note:**

> Love you all. We can get through this week.


End file.
